


An Archer Orgy in 100 Words

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Just what it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/gifts).



“Who the hell has their knee in my cooch?” 

“Must you call that sand trip between your legs a cooch?”

“You weren’t complaining ten minutes ago. Hey, Cheryl – pass the whipped cream!”

“I used the last of it on Mister Archer’s balls.”

“And with that disgusting image floating through my mind, I’m headed up to bed with a warm bottle of brandy and what’s left of my dignity.”

“I think you left your dignity up Ray’s ass.”

“Hah! Dignity.”

“Do any of y’all know where I left my ben-wah balls?”

“No. And yet yes.”

“Check Pam’s sand trap.”

“Cooch!”

“PHRASING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, hope you enjoy this treat!


End file.
